Ichibē Hyōsube
Summary Ichibē Hyōsube (兵主部 一兵衛, Hyōsube Ichibē) is the commanding Shinigami of the Royal Guard,1 holding the title "Monk Who Calls the Real Name" (真名呼和尚, Manako Oshō; Viz "High Priest"). Power and Stats Tier:'''6-B '''Name: '''Ichibē Hyōsube '''Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Over a thousand years Classification: '''Shinigami '''Attack Potency: At least Country Level '''(Managed to hurt Yhwach with his attacks) '''Range: '''Hundreds of Kilometers '''Speed: Sub-Relativistic '''(As fast as Yhwach) '''Lifting Strength: Class T Striking Strength: At least Class ZJ+ Durability: At least Country Level Stamina: Extremely High Standard Equipment: '''None notable '''Intelligence: Genius in Combat Weaknesses: None notable Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, Hand-to-Hand Combatant. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ichimonji (一文字, Straight Line):Its sealed form takes the form of a large calligraphy brush which Ichibei uses to write calligraphic characters. * Calligraphy: Ichibē is an accomplished calligrapher, allowing him to draw characters that carry the power of their meaning. * Conceal (隠): Hides large physical objects, such as the entirety of the Soul King Palace, from view. * Seal (封): Creates a boundary that cannot be passed. Name Severing: When used as a weapon, this brush does not cut flesh, but instead names; for example, if Ichibē lands a blow on his opponent's arm, he can reduce the physical capabilities of that arm by half if he cuts its name in half to Ar. * Shikai: Its release command is "Blacken" (黒めよ, Kuromeyo). Upon release, the brush portion takes the form of a medium-sized blade with a curved tip attached to the long brush handle. *: Shikai Special Ability: Whenever Ichibē swings Ichimonji, its blade releases ink. Anything that this ink covers loses its name, and thus its powers.Its power is the power of black: every time Ichibē releases'Ichimonji', all of the color black from all beings, dead or alive, becomes his power.64 *:* Power Absorption Immunity: The power summoned by Ichimonji'''can be stolen, but it cannot be used by the assailant or used against Ichibē because he controls all of the color black in the universe; as such, it is simply restored to him, proven when Yhwach's '''Sankt Altar fails to work against him. *:** Futen Daisatsuryō (不転太殺陵, Slaughterous Mausoleum of Non-Reincarnation): Ichibē brings forth a massive amount of blackness from his surroundings and fills a cup with it before drinking from the cup. After chanting an incantation, Ichibē creates a large mausoleum with a fence in front on top of shattered gravestones out of the blackness. This technique takes away all of the darkness in his opponent, including their flesh, blood, and bones, until nothing is left; their destruction is so absolute that they will not even reincarnate. *:*** Shinuchi: Shirafude Ichimonji (しら筆 一文字, Known Brush Straight Line): Uniquely, Ichibē activates his Bankai by calling out "Shinuchi"(真打, Headliner) instead of Bankai, as Ichimonji was the first Zanpakutō to take on an evolved form long before the term "Bankai" existed. Upon activation, the blade of Ichibē's brush becomes white and becomes a long, thick thread that coils in the air around him.12 *:**: Shinuchi Special Ability: With Shirafude Ichimonji, Ichibē can give and change the name of targets who have been struck by the ink of'Ichimonji' by writing kanji on their body; doing so gives his target the properties and powers of the name granted. For example, by changing their name to Ant, his opponent would be as weak and powerless as an ant. Others Notable Victories: Notable Loses: